Rebellion
by gorbor24
Summary: With the world thrown into Chaos, and with Sonic on the run because of a future incident, Mobius has never been so close to being on the edge.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebellion**

Sonic looked at the oncoming crowd of robots. Tens, Hundreds, Literally Thousands were in front of him, all targeted at his chest.

"SONIC! TAKE COVER!" Tails yelled.

Sonic knew what he was doing. He was not taking cover out of his own choice. He knew what he had done, and he was going to pay the price.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled at him. It didn't even faze him.

He just stood there.

The robots raised their arms, which deployed the plasma cannons out of there wrist.

They fired.

And Sonic just stood there.

And hit the ground, Unconscious.

**Gorbor24 Proudly Presents- Rebellion**

Chapter 1 – Under fire

(2 WEEKS EARLIER)

The blue blur stood behind a rusted dumpster, with a Yellow fox and Red Echidna behind him, waiting for his signal.

"You sure this is where the signal came from? Could be a trap were about to walk into." The Echidna said.

The Blue hedgehog grinned. "This is it, I'm sure."

Sonic took another look above the dumpster. Mach 2 Egg robots were around, patrolling the surrounding area for any signs of rebellion.

"Just some F Rank egg bots, Piece of cake,"

In a flash, the blue blur jumped into a spin, and plowed through the torsos of all 6 bots. As he touched the ground, all bots hit the floor in unison.

"As I said, Piece of cake,"

Tails and Knuckles followed Sonic from behind.

"Even during Dark times, Sonic is still cheerful."

Sonic walked carefully through the crumbling Building he and his friends just entered. "Be careful, Guys. This buildings falling apart. We need to find who is trapped in here and we need to save them. And fast."

Sonic and his friend began there walk through the crashing building. The floor was covered with dirt, and burnt. The surrounding area had a old, stale smell.

"Yuck." Tails said. "This place is a mess."

"Every place is a mess now, Tails." Knuckles Replied.

"Yeah, ever since Eggman got his way." Sonic continued.

The signal became stronger with every step, and before they wen't up the next staircase the signal became crystal clear.

"There upstairs." Tails said.

"Well then, better put your game faces on."

Sonic ran upstairs to scout the area. There was a room surrounded by egg bots. Sonic rolled into a dash, smashing off all of the robots leg appendages.

Once he got up, he signaled for Tails and Knuckles to come up. They were there soon.

Sonic opened the door to the room and put on a smile.

Silver was there.

* * *

The now four person group were now at Mystical ruins, the only place unaffected by the chaos on the main land. They were inside Tails' Workshop, sitting around a old wooden table.

"Silver, how did you get here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you know how I come from the future?" Silver said.

"Yeah,"

"You see, that was the reason I came back here. The timeline changed. Something happened that wasn't supposed to. The future was void of civilization."

"Figures, right now is almost void."

"But you wan't to know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"You're the tyrant,"

Sonic got up. "WHAT THE HELL?" He exclaimed. "HOW? WHY? WHEN?"

Silver jumped up to. "I don't know! It happens sometime around now, and I came back to change what will happen!"

Sonic sat back down. "But how would i…?"

Knuckles sighed. "That's enough,"

"It's not. We have to figure out what to do."

"Well it's easy."

"Oh yeah, Knucklehead? What's your answer?"

Knuckles pointed at Sonic. After taking a large sigh, he replied quietly. "To kill you."

* * *

Eggman laughed from his rolling computer chair, looking across the many monitors.

"I've won! I've actually won!"

A Circular bot rolled up to the side of the plump figure. "Well, you can't count out Sonic and friends yet."

"Well of course I know that! Where do you think I have the egg cruiser set to go to next?" Robotnik Exclaimed. He pointed his finger at the 5th monitor, laughing manically."Babylon ruins."

Orbot sighed. "Why exactly the ruins?"

"Because, Dumb bot, there is only one living being as fast as Sonic the hedgehog."

"Shadow?" Orbot said, Dumbstruck.

"Shadow hasn't been seen of for years. No, I'm going for the next best person."

"Jet," Eggman continued. He got out of his chair. "Ready the egg carrier and Metal Sonic! We have a race to get to."

"Yes, your plumpness." Orbot responded, rolling away into the farther parts of the carrier."

* * *

Jet, Wave and Storm sat around a original Babylonian table in the center of the room.

"We should have tried harder to stop Eggman…" Wave said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Well we tried, and it wasn't enough. At least were not down there, being brutally roboticized by some of Eggman's sick machines." Jet replied. Storm agreed with a uh-huh.

Suddenly, a scout ran into the room.

"A ship is approaching, Jet!"

"What kind?" jet asked.

"A huge red, metallic one, Jet,"

"Whelp, Wave. Ready the armada. You wanted a second chance? Well we got it." Jet exclaimed.

"The man of the hour decided to pay us a visit."

**A/N: And Scene! Please Review as I know you probably already read this.**

**:3**


	2. IMPORTANT Author note on Chapter 2

**A/N: Rebellion's second chapter is sadly taking longer then I would have liked. The story is going to be on hold for a week more until I can finish writing it, as im sort of focusing on my other stories. Please be patient with me readers.**

**Gorbor24**

**Please note that once the second chapter is up This note will be taken down**


End file.
